Walking with my Senpais
by umbreonblue
Summary: Hoshitani gathers the New Kao Kai to thank them. Shiki insists that in order to get to know their kohai, they take walks for a while, one senpai per walk a day. After that...they all fall for Hoshitani's cuteness.


It was a normal morning in the Kao Kai building. Everyone was working hard on their paperwork.

Shiki was actually awake and working, Kasugano taking some of the paperwork for him while reminding him to eat and sleep. Chiaki was helping Fuyusawa when Irinatsu came in through the door.

"Uh…guys? Hoshitani-kun wants to talk to us," Irinatsu says, unusually tense.

At the mention of Hoshitani, everyone pauses. Shiki immediately looks up, surprised.

"What does he want?" Fuyusawa asks, as calm and collected as always.

Irinatsu shrugs, "I don't know. He just wanted an audience with all of us."

Shiki's intrigued, so he says, "Let's see what he has to say then."

It seemed interesting, so they all went…plus, it's a good excuse for a break from paperwork.

* * *

Irinatsu leads them to the Kao Kai's Hall, where Hoshitani awaited. After they were all settled, Hoshitani waves at them, "Hi senpai-tachi!"

"Thanks for taking the time out of your busy schedules to meet me today."

Hoshitani's suddenly very nervous, twiddling his thumbs, a slight blush on his cheeks, "I-I...uhmmm, have come to you to tell you something important. Each one of you, thank you for trusting me to perform on stage, and I am really thankful that you trusted me," he bows.

**No one **expected that.

The Kao Kai were all pink in the cheeks now, equally as embarrassed as Hoshitani is right now.

The first to speak was Irinatsu, "Haha… You don't have to thank us!"

"R-right! That's _**nonsense**_!" Chiaki says, trying to play it cool.

Kasugano smiles, "It's really nothing. We should be thanking you for such a wonderful performance."

Fuyusawa coughs, composing himself, "It's…good that you can be grateful…so, your thanks is appreciated."

Shiki sighs as he approaches Hoshitani before he ruffles his hair, "It's really no problem…so, stop making that kind of face. I prefer you to smile."

Hoshitani blinks before cheering up, "Hai!"

The others all can't believe it. Shiki _cheering up a kohai_!

"Can we walk together sometime? I want to get to know my kohai better," Shiki smiles.

"OK!" Hoshitani quickly agrees.

'**Shiki?!'**

"But I like all my admirable senpais, so want to get to know you all…so can we walk tomorrow? The day after that, I'll walk with a different senpai and so on," Hoshitani suggests.

Blinking, Shiki agrees, "Sure. You guys OK with that?"

They all agree.

* * *

After Hoshitani left for the dorms, Chiaki asks, "Why the heck would you agree to that?"

Shiki shrugs, "It seemed like a good request."

Getting a sigh from everyone else, Shiki went back to work, Kasugano following behind him. Irinatsu laughs it off as he walks with Takafumi and Fuyusawa back.

* * *

The next day…

Shiki walks with Hoshitani to the outdoor stage, Shiki teasing him, Hoshitani pouting as Shiki laughs.

"Seriously though…mou~. Why didn't you tell me who you were in the first place, Shiki-senpai?" Hoshitani asks.

Shiki answers, "Well~…because it seemed much more fun to keep it a mystery, I guess."

"Ehh~?"

Shiki chuckles before asking an abrupt question, "Are you interested in anyone?"

Hoshitani tilts his head cutely before blushing, "I do…have a crush on someone."

Shiki blinks, "Really? Who?"

Hoshitani shakes his head, "It's probably just a one-sided crush. It's not going to happen."

"What about Ootori-senpai then?"

"He's my idol, and the whole reason I came to Ayanagi in the first place. I discovered my love for musicals because of him…but I doubt he feels the same way," Hoshitani sadly smiles before perking up again, "But I do like you, Shiki-senpai. You remind me…of Ootori-senpai a bit, actually."

"I see…" Shiki smiles, "I won't push you for an answer then."

They leave it at that since it's now time for Hoshitani to get back to the dorms, lest Nayuki freaks out. **Again**. Shiki sends him off.

* * *

When Shiki got back to the Kao Kai, he slumps onto the couch.

"What happened?" Kasugano asks in concern.

"Hoshitani…is too cute! I couldn't take my eyes off him for a minute the whole time!" Shiki yells into a pillow.

Everyone else sweat-drops.

Then Shiki just had to say, "Hoshitani-kun has a crush on someone."

'**WHAT?!'**

At the news, they're all stunned.

* * *

The days passed…

After all of their walks with Hoshitani are completed, they can all agree on one thing: Hoshitani is an angel! So cute!

Kasugano wants to hug him, Chiaki thinks, 'Why is he so cute?' Irinatsu thinks that 'Such a cutie…saying such sweets things to us. We are his idols to admire,' which is something really rare for him. Heck, even _**Fuyusawa **_thinks he's cute!

According to Nanjo, even Hiiragi and Ootori couldn't handle his cuteness. So much so that they fell over unconscious from blushing too much.

As for who Hoshitani-kun has a crush on…he's never said. Apparently it's too embarrassing for him, but that only makes him cuter. But they won't invade his privacy. They can wait until he can confess to his crush himself…and until that day comes…they can only endure for the rest of the year. Wish them luck.


End file.
